FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13' ---- Hiddenshade nodded, seating himself beside the kits as he watched the couple leave.---- Duskpaw let out a heavy sigh, grief filling his amber gaze. Silverstar 17:56, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight walked out of the medicine den, seeing Birchtail and Cardinalblaze leaving. The Song Of Silence 17:55, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw sat with his shoulders slumped beside Flamestar's body. I really liked her, she was pretty, strong, and a great mentor....Why StarClan, why...?Silverstar 17:56, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight sat beside him. "If I could, I would have died instead if her."she whispered. The Song Of Silence 17:57, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail's pelt bristled nervously as he walked out of camp. He stared at the ground, his tail dragging along the grass as he padded forward. He didn't want to seem to nervous or scared, but inside, he was excited, but missed his leader. Flamestar 22 17:58, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "We kinda did die." Duskpaw sighed, his head low and eyes now closed as he whimpered quietly.Silverstar 18:01, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "I know, but it isnt fair that she died and we got to live."Cloudflight mewed. The Song Of Silence 18:02, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Exactly." He whimpered, shaking his head slowly as he touched his nose to Flamestar's bloody pelt. How could StarClan be so cruel to him?Silverstar 18:03, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "I owe Flamestar more than I owe any cat."Cloudflight sighed, full of grief."She welcomed me to FlameClan when I was half-starving." The Song Of Silence 18:05, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw flattened his ears. "I'' owe her more than anyone. She captured my heart, and trained me into the best warrior I could possibly be. She was always there for me..."'Silverstar' 18:06, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "I know she was your hero, and you really looked up to her. Im sure she'll walk in your dreams."Cloudflight promised. The Song Of Silence 18:08, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw shook his head slowly, holding back tears. "No she won't, I was just an apprentice to her, one of her many. She'll walk in other cat's dreams before me, she had no connection to me, but I had a connection to her..."'Silverstar' 18:10, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "She'll see us from StarClan."whispered Cloudflight."She'll know how much you loved her." The Song Of Silence 18:12, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Whatever," Duskpaw let out a mournful sigh before laying beside Flamestar's cold body, touching his nose to her pelt.'Silverstar' 18:13, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight couldn't think of anything else to say to the apprentice, so she murmured some words to Flamestar's body. The Song Of Silence 18:17, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade frowned at his younger brother, letting out a heavy sigh. ''Duskpaw will really be effected by this...StarClan, give him strength.Silverstar 18:18, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Wrenflight gazed down at Stormwillow, who lay in the middle of the camp. "StarClan, save Stormwillow..." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 18:46, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit wandered away from Hiddenshade, gazing at Flamestar's corpse with round, blue eyes. "Flame...star...?" N-No! She can't be dead, she can't be, she was going to mentor me! The young tom dropped to the ground, grieving.Silverstar 18:47, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight remembered herself as a loner with Casey, hungry and weak. Flamestar was a gift from StarClan to her, though when she was a loner, she had no idea what StarClan was. The Song Of Silence 18:51, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "It'll be okay," Murmered Blossomstripe, wrapping her tail around Stormkit. "She lived a good life, and lead the Clan well." Flamestar 22 18:52, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight stared in shock at Stormwillow, whose normally gray pelt was stained red. The Song Of Silence 18:54, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk sat down, shaking, beside Flamestar's body. "She welcomed me into this Clan, too," she whispered. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 19:01, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade, his head held how, made his way over to Duskpaw, nudging his brother. "C'mon Duskpaw, get up..." Duskpaw refused, his eyes full of pain as he gazed up at his brother. "...Other cats would like to mourn for her too, Duskpaw."Silverstar 19:02, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Frozenpaw blankly stared at Flamestar's body. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 19:04, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit lay away from the rest of his Clanmates, his blue eyes closed and his ears flattened as he mourned quietly.Silverstar 19:05, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Wolfpaw noticed Stormkit mourning alone. "It'll be okay, champ," she murmured in his ear. "Besides, your father is leader now, which is great because mine wouldn't be worthy to do so." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 19:42, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk, with one last lick, backed away from Flamestar's body. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 19:44, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar returned to his Clan, Cardinalblaze trotting beside him. He raised his head proudly, gazing at his Clanmates. He looked up at the LavaRock, steadying himself to climb. Flamestar 22 19:46, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade pricked his ears, Stormkit racing to his father. "Birchstar has returned!" Announced Hiddenshade, a smile on his face, despite his many wounds.Silverstar 19:47, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk looked up. "Birchstar!" she called. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 19:48, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Birchstar!" Stormwillow choked out, finally waking up. "Birchstar!" she called agian. Wrenflight beamed. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 19:50, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Greetings," Birchstar said hoarsly, nuzzling his mate before hobbling up the LavaRock. "Cats of FlameClan!" He began. "You're all familiar with the death of Flamestar, our great, honorable, and brave leader, who died saving our Clan. But now I have taken on the responsiblity of becoming leader of the Clan, and I must announce a new deputy." Birchtail scanned the croud of FlameClan cats below him, his fur tensing. Flamestar22 19:52, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze sat with her and Birchstar's kits, while Hiddenshade sat with Duskpaw, the apprentice's face pressed into his brother's fur as he mourned.Silverstar 19:55, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm and Wrenflight, who watche over Stormwillow, waited patiently."I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 19:56, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice," Birchtail murmered, purring softly. "The new deputy of FlameClan will be Hiddenshade." Birchtail let out a sigh, twitching his tail-tip. He hoped that he had made a good choice, and new that Hiddenshade was a fair and acceptable choice as deputy, and he would be a great leader someday; Regardless of his past. Flamestar22 20:00, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw fainted beside his brother, who stared up at his leader with his jaw dropping. Him, the tom hated by his mother and father, be deputy? "I...." He paused, stepping forward with a smile and giving his leader a curt nod. "I accept this role, Birchstar, I will be the best deputy I can be!"Silverstar 20:02, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar nodded back to the warrior, giving him a smile. He purred as he looked down towards his kits. "My kits, please step forward. Today you will be assigned mentors." Flamestar 22 20:11, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit stood next to Emberkit and Scarletkit, his pelts brushing against his littermates'. Cardinalblaze let out a happy purr. Finally, she, Birchstar, and their kits could hunt all together. She quietly scowled as she noticed a stick stuck in Stormkit's blue-gray fur.Silverstar 20:13, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Stormkit, you take after me well, and I will proudly assign you as my apprentice," Birchstar meowed, gazing down to his son to see him ready to squeal with joy. "Emberkit, you will be assigned to Cloudflight. Cloudflight, pass down all of the skills you have learned onto her." Birchstar gazed down at the two remaining kits. "Copperdusk, you will be mentor to Scarletkit, I expect you will do all you can to make her grow into a fine warrior. And finally, Shadowkit, Mapleshine will be your mentor." Birchtail lapped at his chest fur before realizing that Wolfpaw and Firepaw had been standing right beside them. "Wolfpaw, you have grown into a fine apprentice, and Wrenflight has mentored you well. Your warrior name shall be Wolfclaw. Firepaw, you have grown into a fine warrior as well, and I hereby name you Firestripe." Flamestar 22 20:18, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow cringed. She sighed, sadness spewing into her gaze once more, like it had already done so many times before. She closed her eyes and thought about what had happened. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 21:38, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight touched noses with Emberpaw then walked over to Stormwillow. "What's wrong?"she asked her friend. The Song Of Silence 21:52, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw, with a happy chirp, raced to his father. Instead of touching noses, the tom bowled his father over, nuzzling into his fur.---- Scarletkit touched her nose to Copperdusk, while Mapleshine touched her nose to Shadowpaw's. Hiddenshade nudged Duskpaw, who eventually woke back up. "Congratulations on becoming deputy..." Duskpaw nuzzled his massive brother with a small smile.Silverstar 21:56, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar purred and wrapped his tail around Stormpaw. "We'll get started in the morning. For now, get some rest. You'll need your strength for tommorow." Shadowpaw shot an angered look at Stormpaw. No fair! He only got him as a mentor because he's bigger! ''He then narrowed his eyes and sighed, looking towards Mapleshine. "When do we start." Emberpaw purred, which soon became a squeal. "What are we gonna do first? Battle train? Hunt? Explore the territory?" Flamestar 22 22:07, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "I think we'll start with a tour."Cloudflight mewed. She was incredibly nervous as this was her first apprentice. The Song Of Silence 22:11, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Okay," Emberpaw meowed simply, rising to her paws. "Where to first?" Firestripe beamed with excitement. ''He was finally a warrior! He kept calm, but he was actually bubbling inside. Birchstar flicked his tail, motioning his newest apprentice to the apprentice den. Flamestar 22 22:17, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow sighed, her voice raspy and weak as she spoke. "With Hiddenshade as deputy, I'm fearing the worst between us. It's obvious to me why Cardinalblaze and Birchstar have been ignoring me." She sighed again as Wrenflight walked up to Birchstar, who murmured in his ear, "Stormwillow's in a bit of a bad mood right now. Go to her, Birchstar. She wants someone to reassure her." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 00:17, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw purred, gazing down at his father with bright blue eyes. "Yes sir!" With that, the newly made apprentice happily scampered off, eventually tackling Scarletpaw. How happy he was...---- Cardinalblaze approached Birchstar on Lavarock, gently nuzzling his cheek. "You certainly made our son's day, sweetheart. Now, we'll hunt as a family, at last."Silverstar 00:37, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk flicked her tail at Scarletpaw. "You can go sort out you nest with your brother," she mewed. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:39, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw nodded, giggling as Stormpaw batted at her ears. "Get off me lump, we have work to do!" She purred, shoving her brother before taking off, Stormpaw on her tail.---- Hiddenshade twitched his whiskers in amusement before raising his muzzle. "Hunting Patrols are going out!"Silverstar 00:43, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "You probably know, this is the leader's den, where Birchstar sleeps."Cloudflight told Emberpaw. The Song Of Silence 00:49, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw broke away from his brother as he called patrols, making his way to the apprentice's den. The poor tom was still overwhelmed with grief since the death of Flamestar, and had taken it hard.Silverstar 00:50, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Over here's the warriors den, which is where you'll be sleeping once you become a warrior."Cloudflight mewed. The Song Of Silence 01:00, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk watched her apprentice head to her new den, a purr rising in her throat. She was a mentor! --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:02, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Wolfclaw paused and leaped down towards Stormwillow. "Will she be all right?" She asked Wrenflight when he came back over. He nodded. "We just have to let her recover with our help. She's not going to be the same shecat as she was." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 01:06, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar purred, sitting alongside his mate. "I'm glad." Emberpaw gazed at the warriors den, shifting nervously. "Wow, it looks so big in there!" She asaid entusisasticly. Flamestar 22 01:09, March 22, 2015 (UTC) (Typos :3) "Streamkit!" Frozenpaw called. "Did you hear what I told you earlier?" --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:09, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade organized two patrols before sending them out, his eyes shining with happiness. From a distance, Frostleaf let out a sigh. If Hiddenshade became leader, then she could make him fall in love with her, and he would allow their love to slide!---- Cardinalblaze purred softly. "Perhaps we should ask Hiddenshade to send us out on a patrol, as one big, happy family?"Silverstar 01:10, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Of course," Purred Birchstar, his voice a bit hoarse. "Everything okay?" Asked Blossomstripe, rubbing a paw across her chest. Flamestar 22 01:13, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Alright," Cardinalblaze paused, touching her tail tip to her leader's flank. "Are you getting ill, Birchstar?"Silverstar 01:15, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "I'm fine," Birchstar meowed, coughing a bit before heading towards Hiddenshade and his patrol. Blossomstripe stared at Cardinalblaze. "He's probably still shaken up about Flamestar's death," She murmered, sitting beside her. Flamestar 22 01:16, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk looked at Birchstar worriedly. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:17, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Hiddenshade," Birchstar began. "I'm taking my family out on a patrol, mind watching camp while I'm gone?" His voice remained hoarse, staring at Hiddenshade proudly. Flamestar 22 01:18, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Teh ginger and white tabby let out a soft sigh. "Yeah, everyone is...I just really worry about him. If the fresh air doesn't help, I'lll have Frostleaf check him once we return." Cardinalblaze mewed before trotting after her mate. Hiddenshade dipped his head in greetings. "No problem, Birchstar!"Silverstar 01:18, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar gave his deputy a curt nod before returning to stand alongside Cardinalblaze, calling his kits. His kits trampled forward. "Coming daddy!" Emberpaw squealed. Flamestar 22 01:25, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk looked at Birchstar. "Are you going to take Scarletpaw with you?" she called. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:26, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "If she'd like to come, yes," Birchstar replied, giving Copperdusk a satisfied look as he spoke. Emberpaw gazed up at her father, beaming proudly. Flamestar 22 01:27, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk turned to the apprentices' den. "Scarletpaw? Do you want to go on a patrol with your family?" she asked. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:29, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar waited beside his mate and his two kits. "I'll be back soon, Cloudflight!" Emberpaw assured, prancing towards Birchstar. Flamestar 22 01:31, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow leaned her head onto Wolfclaw's pelt, comforted by her presence. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 01:34, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Streamkit?" Frozenpaw called again, a little more doubtful this time. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:35, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Hi!" Firestripe beamed, gazing at Stormwillow. "Something wrong?" He sat beside Wolfclaw, purring. Flamestar 22 01:36, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Streamkit glanced up, hearing Frozenpaw's cry. "I heard what you said. That's amazing, Frozenpaw," she yowled when she spotted him. "Stormwillow is hurt..Everyone's trying to comfort her right now.." Stormwillow sighed. "I'm fine, Firestripe. I'm just a little bit...well, let's just say it's an issue. I'm feeling awful right now, what with my neck injury and the bit of pressure on my back. It's really hard for me to breathe right now," she murmured. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 01:57, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw and Scarletpaw raced to their parents, beaming with happiness. Cardinalblaze let out a purr. "Looks like dad and I will have to teach you four how to hunt!"Silverstar 02:07, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Why don't you go see Frostleaf, then?" Frozenpaw suggested from where he was sitting. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:38, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight came over, resting her tail on her friend. The Song Of Silence 03:00, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Huddled in a dark corner, a single kit lay down, shaking in fear and making herself tiny. She had just wandered in here with no idea of where she was after... certain events. The kit was wounded, and needed desperate help, but was too scared to come out of her hiding place and talk to anyone. EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 06:52, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Streamkit shook her head and ran over to Frozenpaw. "Wrenflight's come back finally," she murmured to him. "Stormwillow got treated by him. I think he went somewhere when Silverstorm's kits were born - I think he learned how to treat wounds and slowly tuaght Wolfclaw herb knwoledge as well as her hunting and fighting skills." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 11:12, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Hold on," Murmered Birchstar. He thought for a moment, flastered. He swayed his tail, calling out Duskpaw's name. "Duskpaw, Flamestar has mentored you well, and you have everything you'll need to become a warrior," He began. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Duskwhisper!" Flamestar 22 11:51, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Duskwhisper!" Stormwillow called out. Her voice was weak and raspy, coming out in weak groans instead of a powerful shout. She stood up, panting, and started to walk towards Birchstar. This injury is killing me! How am I going to be able to breathe in the moons to come? ''Stumbling, she finally made it to Birchstar. "Birchstar..I don't know what I'm going to be able to do in the next several days. My kits are almost ready to be apprentices, but I'm feeling like I can't breathe, even though I can. What should I do?" Her weak and raspy voice came out in a cough. ''"I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 11:58, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar leapt off the LavaRock, purring as he once again stood beside his family. "Check in with Frostleaf, I'm sure she'll know what to do." Emberpaw followed her mentor, purring softly. She was going to go hunting for the first time! ''Flamestar 22 12:31, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight led Emberpaw out of camp. "When you're hunting, you want to be as quiet as possible, and even if the prey can't hear you, it can probably sense vibrations, so step lightly." The Song Of Silence 12:37, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar followed behind, keeping his pace slow. Shadowpaw followed behind, hoping Mapleshine wouldn't be to worried about his whereabouts. Birchstar looked back at his mate, purring as she trotted alongside him. Emberpaw nodded, crouching. "Is this good?" She whispered, taking a step back as quietly as she could. Flamestar 22 12:41, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight nodded, impressed. "That's brilliant, but keep your tail higher, so it doesn't hit anything." The Song Of Silence 12:52, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw kept low, rasing her tail. She glance at her mentor proudly, purring. Blossomstripe sat back at camp, flicking her tail as she sat by Stormwillow. "Go see Frostleaf, like Birchstar said. She's the medicine cat afterall." Flamestar 22 12:56, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight returned Emberpaw's proud gaze, remembering when she was an apprentice. "Do you think you're ready to try the crouch on live prey?"she asked. The Song Of Silence 13:01, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah," Emberpaw purred, wiggling her haunches. She gazed around, sniffing the air. "I can't smell anything," She meowed, her ears flattening. Flamestar 22 13:08, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight agreed. "Lets go somewhere else."she mewed."I think all the prey around here heard us." The Song Of Silence 13:12, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw sighed, her tail dragging on the ground. She wanted to impress her mentor, but she couldn't even find her own prey! She kneaded her claws into the ground, giving a soft growl of annoyance. Birchstar trailed behind. "Shadowpaw, you'll come with me and Stormkit. Russetpaw, you'll go with Cardinalblaze." Flamestar 22 13:21, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Don't be discouraged."Cloudflight mewed. "If we go a little farther away, we're bound to find prey. In fact, I can smell a squirrel!" The Song Of Silence 13:32, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Okay," Emberpaw meowed, her mood suddenly brightening. She trotted alongside her mentor, sniffing the air. "A squirrel!" She chirped. "I see it!" Flamestar 22 13:46, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "You have to be quiet."she warned. "Or it'll hear you." The Song Of Silence 13:52, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw hissed at herself lightly, getting down into her position. She wiggled her haunches, eyeing the squirrel. Flamestar 22 14:00, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow froze suddenly. She rested her head on her paws, falling asleep. She awoke to darkness. Darkness inside her dream..."I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay'' 14:06, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Stormwillow?" Blossomstripe beamed, giving the queen a small nudge. "Are you okay?" Birchstar rasied his head proudly, Stormpaw and Shadowpaw at his side. Flamestar 22 14:13, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow heard her mother cry out from the darkness. "Trust them! Just have trust!" Her mother called out. Stormwillow woke up, gasping and panting. "Wha-?" "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 14:22, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "I'm going to catch more prey than anyone has ever gotten!" Stormpaw declared, his blue eyes shining with joy as he stood beside his father.---- Scarletpaw scampered after her mother, her russet fur sleek as usual. "Alright sweetie, let's learn the hunter's crouch!" Cardinalblaze purred, pressing herself against the ground. It felt good to finally be a warrior again.---- Hiddenshade watched the patrols leave with a nod, seating himself near the warriors den to make sure camp was ok.Silverstar 14:26, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "It's not a competetion," Said Shadowpaw, cocking his head arrogantly. Emberpaw pressed her body close to the ground, soon leaping into air and pinning the squirrel. With a squeal, the squirrle trampled over its tiny paws and skidded away. Birchstar purred and stood beside his apprentice. "When your hunting, press yourself close to the ground, and be as silent as possible." Flamestar 22 14:41, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "What just happened?" Stormwillow murmured. She raised her head, confusion clouding her gaze. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 14:50, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe let out a sigh of relief as notice that Stormwillow was okay. "You drifted off." Emberpaw hissed at herself quietly, looking back at Cloudflight in disappointment. Flamestar 22 14:58, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "I had something...I think it was a vision or something...." Stormwillow sighed. Wait..Did Feather treat me..? I sound a little bit better now..."I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 15:08, March 22, 2015 (UTC)'' "Its okay."Cloudflight mewed. "It took me a few tries to catch something. We'll find more prey and I'm sure you'll have something to bring back to the fresh-kill pile." The Song Of Silence 15:32, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks," Emberpaw meowed, sighing softly. She knew there was more prey, but she wanted to impress her mentor, her father, her leader. "A vision?" Blossomstripe cooed, shifting towards the queen nervously. "What kind of vision?" Flamestar 22 15:37, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "I-I don't know. I-It's hard..to describe..." Stormwillow sighed, her ear twitching. "Something just isn't right. Something - or someone - doesn't exactly trust me." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 15:41, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf and Jasminepetal gazed at their stores glumly. Every herb, destroyed, gone, worthless. "We need to search for some ASAP." Frostleaf meowed, her apprentice nodding.Silverstar 15:45, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Who?" Blossomstripe asked, cautiously flicking her tail. Birchstar watched his son standing beside him, waiting for him to reply to his instructions. Flamestar 22 15:47, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw pressed himself against the ground, his muscles tensing. Scarletpaw copied her mother, purring as Cardinalblaze praised her.Silverstar 15:53, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "I have no idea who it would be but someone doesn't trust me, I'm about eighty percent sure of it." Stormwillow flicked her tail. "Whoever it is doesn't see something nice inside me." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 15:55, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe blinked in utter confusion, shaking her head. "Good," Birchstar purred, giving his son a proud look. "Shadowpaw, you try now." Flamestar 22 16:05, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow sighed and tried to push herself up, only to fall to the ground after a moment of trying. She tried again, this time letting out a grunt of success, and limped towards the fresh-kill pile. She grabbed a blackbird, feeling happy that she had gotten prey on her own. She limped back to the nursery, where Nightkit, Sparrowkit, Heronkit, and Magpiekit waited. Streamkit had waited patiently beside Frozenpaw. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 16:46, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Okay," Grunted Shadowpaw, not seeming very interested. He lowered himself to the ground, rolling his eyes before leaping into thin air and out of nowhere, catching a mouse. He returned to stand beside his father, rasing his tail proudly. Flamestar 22 17:46, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw stalked a hare, eventually bolting after the large, swift creature. He leaped, killing it with a bite to the neck. Scarlet successfully caught a raven.Silverstar 19:23, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpaw raised his head proudly, flicking his tail. Emberpaw gazed up at Cloudflight, nodding. "Should we return to my father's patrol or should we keep hunting?" Asked the newly made apprentice, flicking an ear and drawing her paw over it. Flamestar 22 19:30, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight looked at Emberpaw."Would you like to keep hunting?"she asked. The Song Of Silence 19:50, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ((Yay, new siggy :D!)) Emberpaw gazed up at Cloudflight. "Sure!" She squeaked, his voice a bit raspy. "This time, I'll catch a whole feild of mice!" Flamestar22 20:12, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw trotted over to his father/leader/mentor proudly, his hare hanging in his jaws. "Dad, look, I caught a hare!"---- Cardinalblaze purred at Scarletpaw. "Well done! Now, let's try something like a mouse, then we'll catch up with dad and your littermates."Silverstar 20:18, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight looked at Emberpaw, gaze warm. "Let's go then."she mewed."We want to catch those mice before dark!" '' 'I wonder if I'll ever have kits. ''she though happily. ''The Song Of Silence 20:25, March 22, 2015 (UTC) '' Emberpaw nodded to her mentor, a purr rumbling in her throat. She couldn't wait to show her father her catch. Birchtail met his sons gaze. "Well done!" He purred. "When your littermates return, we'll return back to camp and put our prey with the others." Flamestar22 20:28, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade smiled at Duskwhisper, giving him a playful cuff around an ear. "Congrats on becoming a warrior, Dusk''whisper''."Silverstar 20:30, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw smiled, her prey clenched in her jaws. Blossomstripe sat back at camp, watching the two playful brothers with intrest. Flamestar22 20:32, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "If I defeat you, then I'm deputy!" Duskwhisper grunted with a smirk, pushing against Hiddenshade's chest. The deputy chuckled softly, giving his younger brother a shove. "You can only try!"Silverstar 20:36, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar raised his tail, signaling to his kits to keep alert. Emberpaw, her prey remaining clenched in her jaws, raced to Birchstar. "Daddy, daddy, look what I caught!" Flamestar22 20:56, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw scampered over to her family with Cardinalblaze, a loud purr rumbling in her throat. "Da, da, look! I caught a raven on my first try-" She stopped as she stared at Stormpaw's catch, her mouth dropping. "Y-You caught a hare?!"Silverstar 21:25, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "I caught a squirrel!" Emberpaw beamed, twitching her whiksers in amusement and excitement. "Great job, all of you! My little warriors," He purred. Flamestar22 21:28, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze let out a soft purr, waving her tail. "You'll all be wonderful hunters. Shall Birchstar and I show you four how it's done?" Of course, since she was a queen for six moons, Cardinalblaze would be a little rusty.Silverstar 21:34, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Sure!" Emberpaw squeaked, bouncing around happily. Shadowpaw stood beside them ,casting an annoyed glance at Stormpaw. Birchstar gazed at his kits proudly, purring. "Watch closely." He lowered himself to the ground, wiggling his haunches before leaping into air and quickly swinging himself around, stopping himself by digging his paws carefully into the ground. Flamestar22 21:48, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk rolled her eyes at Hiddenshade and Duskwhisper. Toms! she thought, but she couldn't keep her gaze off the smoke tabby deputy. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 04:15, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Finally, the kit had enough of the pain she was going through, and crawled out of her corner. Still not daring to say anything, she only made the loudest mewls she could. EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 05:27, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk heard the noise, and twitched one ear. "Who's that?" she called. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 06:30, March 23, 2015 (UTC) The kit jumped at the reply from her mewling, and only shook in terror and made tiny whimpers. EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 07:15, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk flattened her ears. She then stood up, and tried to locate the source of the noise. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 08:02, March 23, 2015 (UTC) The kit fell to the floor, unable to support herself with her weak legs anymore, and continued mewling to the top of her lungs. EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 08:12, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow shared the prey with her kits before collapsing in her nest. "Stormwillow?" Wrenflight called from the entry. The queen did not answer, and a look of shock and confusion appeared on his face. Mental sickness... "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 10:33, March 23, 2015 (UTC) (Poor Stormwillow :o) Copperdusk's tail whisked along the ground as she followed the noise. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 18:33, March 23, 2015 (UTC) "C'mon Dusk, that all you got?" Teased Hiddenshade as his younger brother pummeled the tom's chest. "Rrrrh!" Duskwhisper shoved Hiddenshade before letting out a playful hiss. Frostleaf watched from a distance before shaking her head. "U-Um, Jasminepetal, fetch me some herbs...We're out, we need some badly."Silverstar 22:13, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw squealed asher father whipped around, standing proudly. " Nice move , daddy!" Birchstar purred, flicking his tail. "Let's get back to camp now, it's getting late. We'll try some more tommorow." Flamestar22 22:31, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze frowned. "I was hoping to teach them to fish, but alright."Silverstar 23:02, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar gazed at his mate, giving her a flustered look. " Sorry." As he and his family headed back to camp, he prowled straight to his den, a yawn emerging. Flamestar22 23:17, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze paused in front of her offspring as they entered camp, a warm smile on her face. "Alright, kits," she began with a sweet of her tail, her gaze affectionate. "Sleep tight, first night in the new den is always the hardest." She licked each apprentice once on the forehead before making her way to the warrior's den. Stormpaw held onto his hare firmly, Scarletpaw purring with her blackbird in her jaws.Silverstar 23:19, March 23, 2015 (UTC) (Stormwillow and her mental sickness XD) Wrenflight shook his head and let out a sigh. "Silverstorm!" He called. His former mate ran over quickly. "Yes, my love?" The couple walked out of the nursery to leave Stormwillow in peace. They sat down next to each other and Wrenflight started, "I've been thinking about becoming your mate again..." Silverstorm sighed and pressed her head against his flank. "Of course, my love. I'll always be here with you." Meanwhile Stormwillow was having a strange dream of cats flying and Hawks on one leg. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 00:14, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart smelled the air, glad to be home. He searched for Mapleshine, wondering how she was. (because I'm an idiot and don't keep up) Thunderheart of Thunderclan Mapleshine waved her tail at Shadowpaw. "We'll start battle-training tomorrow!" She called to her apprentice with a smile.Silverstar 00:29, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart walked to her. "Hey Mapleshine!" he meowed, "I see you have an apprentice! Congrats! If only I did..." Thunderheart of Thunderclan Mapleshine smiled. "Ohai, yeah, I'm pretty excited about it. I planned on taking him hunting, but his parents already did that."Silverstar 00:45, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart purred. "I see. Would you like to hunt with me?" (I'm on chat btw :3)Thunderheart of Thunderclan Mapleshine paused for a moment. "Um, sure, I guess."Silverstar 00:50, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart was happy that she said yes, but unsure if she meant it. "You sure? It's alright If you don't want to," he meowed. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "...Yeah, I'm sure." Mapleshine called over her shoulder, already making her way out of camp.Silverstar 00:53, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart followed her. Once outside of camp, he heard a mouse. He automatically crouched, and crept forward ever so carefully. The mouse was only a tail-length away, and he pounced. He caught the mouse square in his paws and killed it quickly. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Nice catch," she snowshoe she-cat commented, stalking a shrew silently. Mapleshine wiggled her haunches, preparing to leap on the small creature.Silverstar 01:01, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart twitched his tail in thanks, careful not to scare away her prey. Thunderheart of Thunderclan (Cats flying and hawks on one leg xD) Frozenpaw looked at Stormwillow. He knew that Streamkit's mother was struggling at the moment. I hope she gets better soon... --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 03:21, March 24, 2015 (UTC) The kit stopped mewling and lay tired on the floor, beginning to sob and taking a few shaky breaths before finally speaking, though almost incomprehensibly. "He-elp!" she begged. EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 05:49, March 24, 2015 (UTC) (Got a really crazy idea that I may use on Stormwillow >:3) Streamkit let out a gasp as Nightkit poked Stormwillow. He screamed as his mother raised a paw with unsheathed claws. Streamkit was breathing hard, worry clouding her gaze. Stormwillow was plunged back into her strange dream. She spotted a blue grey tom and let out a hiss. But she knew the tom was her father. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 10:15, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Spottedkit, still looking for friends, bounded out of the nursery. "Anyone wanna be my friend?" she mewled. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Mapleshine leaped, successfully killing her prey and purring.---- Stormpaw gave Scarletpaw a playful shove as they entered the apprentice's den. "Hey sis, we should have some squad activity, what do you think?" The dark blue-gray tabby asked, Scarletpaw nodding vigerously. The tom then paused, seeing a kit (Ender's gato) lying on the ground. "Whoa, hey, are you ok?!" He asked, bouding to her and gazing down at her. He didn't recognize her scent, so he decided she was a loner. Either way, she needed some help.Silverstar 21:59, March 24, 2015 (UTC) (Stormwillow haz strange things going on. I haz good idea too >:3) Stormwillow walked up to her father quietly. "Rain?" she asked him. Rain hissed nad leaped on her. "A curse!" he screeched. "You're a curse, you idiot shecat!" Feather shot out of nowhere, slashing Rain away and protecting her daughter before leaping at Rain. "No!" Stormwillow screamed. "No! Stop!" Feather and Rain continued fighting, which made Stormwillow freeze and unsheath her claws. She broke her mother away from her father, seeing blood and lost claws. As her mother and father returned to their normal selves, Stormwillow spun around and dug her claws into Rain's fur, panting in victory. She didn't know she was going insane; she only felt victory since she had killed the traitor. Silently though, the real her was in there, and inside it cried out, "Stormwillow, please! You're not like this!" The part that was showing was violent, but the real her was quiet and calm. Inside, Stormwillow's violence was clashing with her calm and sensitive side. Eventually it stopped, making Stormwillow pause and do some silent greif for her father, the sensitive side breifly showing. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 23:43, March 24, 2015 (UTC) (Could some of you go on the chat? Thanks) Thunderheart purred when Mapleshine caught her prey. He had something on his mind. "I need to go talk with Birchstar. I'll be right back," he meowed. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Mapleshine shrugged. "Alright," she responded, lapping at her paw.Silverstar 00:08, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart walked to Birchstar. "Birchstar, can I talk to you for a moment?" he meowed. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Mapleshine calmly made her way to camp, her tail waving slightly as she walked. She proudly carried her catch before setting it on the pile with a smile.Silverstar 00:17, March 25, 2015 (UTC) "Yes?" He meowed, lapping at his paws before letting out an exhausted sigh. Flamestar22 00:55, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart gathered his thoughts for a moment. "Well, I think I'm ready for an apprentice. I haven't had one yet, but I think I'm ready. Are there any kits ready to become an apprentice?" he meowed uneasily, wondering if he said it the right way. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Frozenpaw flinched violently at Stormwillow. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 04:11, March 25, 2015 (UTC) The kit stared up at Stormpaw with frightened, clear blue eyes, its beauty fractured by tears of pain, and anguish. She squeaked as droplets of blood danced down her silver, almost white, pelt. EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 05:10, March 25, 2015 (UTC) (She has no idea she's going insane) Streamkit watched in shock as Stormwillow awoke from her sleeping form, her usual green gaze red with insanity. She looked to be fighting herself as she walked outside the nursery. Suddenly she let out a scream, falling to the ground and back into her sdream world. She was breathing heavily as she slept with her claws gripping the ground. Insde her dream world she fought with herself, but it was the insane part of her she fought. She let out a yowl of victory as the red eyes sank away into the darkness. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 09:29, March 25, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, should some of us go look over there?" Copperdusk mewed, flicking her tail in the kit's direction. Meanwhile, Frozenpaw started to shake with fear at Stormwillow. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 18:19, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan